Sokka's Best Unlucky Day
by TwilightGD
Summary: A Modern twist to my old story Sokka Magic Fingers.   Why are all the girls at Ratava High after our favorite ponytailed teen? find out.
1. CH1:Beware the Hands of ManI hate Bets

**Sokka's Best Unlucky Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made. **

This story is a modern take on my older one-shot story, Sokka Magic Fingers. Be aware I watched way too much anime before thinking this one up so there is anime influence in this story. Mostly titles and some culture jokes. Every one is in high school.

**CH 1**: Beware the Hands of Man. "I hate bets!"

Running, Running, and more running. That was Sokka's current activity. Diving from Room to room, sprinting down hallways and ducking into corners. He had to escape, had to make sure his pursuers did not catch him. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he were captured. Seeing a set of double doors in front of him and hearing the cries of his pursuers an idea came to him.

The 5 predators chased after their target with a drive like no other. They saw the dark-skinned teen all but burst through the doors at the end of the hallway and heard the doors slam shut. One of the 5 cursed and all sped up their pace, not wanting to lose sight of the objective.

The lead pursuer pushed open both doors causing a loud crash of metal on stone as they flew open hitting the walls. The small group made a half circle formation around the doorway. They all scanned the area: hallway to the left 'nothing', another set of double doors leading to the outside in front 'nothing', and a set of stairs going up blocked off with a 'wet paint' sign hanging on a tall scaffolding 'nothing'. Target lost.

"Where did he go?" questioned pursuer one out loud.

"How can…'hwa'…he run so much?" panted pursuer two. "We have been after him for like 20 minutes nonstop."

"We have to get him, _**need**_ to get him otherwise…" Pursuer three stated in a desperate tone.

"We WILL get him even if we have to tie his hands and feet together." Declared the fourth member of the group with confidence.

"There will be no point if we tie his hands up!" cried the apparent lead pursuer. Turning to face the group the leader spoke with authority, "Girls we will capture Hyouzen Sokka!"

The small group of young females nodded in conformation.

"And when we do…" The leader voice was soft and euphoric a light pink graced her face while her hands wrapped around herself. "We will get another taste of his skills."

The rest of the girls were in similar state, eyes semi-lost in a daze like re-remembering a pleasant dream.

"Lets go!" The teens cried with renewed vitality. They all but blasted through the doors leading to the outside and once again resumed the hunt for the pony-tailed teen.

As the doors closed a small shadow peeked from atop of the painters scaffolding. Seeing no one around a loud sign echoed in the hallway. Sokka lay on top of the scaffolding trying to catch his breath. This was just plain crazy to him.

"That's the last time Haru makes a bet and I become the wager." Sokka growled in annoyance.

**-Flashback Bending Slice—**

It started as a simple mistake. Someone double booked the gym, both the boy's basketball club and the girl's cheer club were supposed to have the floor for the next two nights. There was a competition for both the guys and girls coming up in a couple weeks and neither wanted to give up the space.

The ever peacemakers of both sides Aang and Katara thought up the idea of playing 3 way 'HORSE' for the floor. The boys agree and the girls approved.

It was all going so well to, until halfway in Haru suggested they raise the stakes a little. Sokka already had a bad feeling, him and bets never seemed to see eye-to-eye.

"What are the stakes?" asked Tylee spinning the ball on the tip of her shoe.

"Hmm…losers are servants for a week." Haru stated looking around at the group.

When did he become the spokesman for the guys anyway?

"Simple, enticing, and humiliating all at the same time." Suki said crossing her arms. "I think we can agree to that. Ladies?" the grins and nods gave her the answer.

"Sweet now we can really get motivated to win this this!" Jet said feeling himself get pumped up.

One hour later most of the guys lay distort on the court floor while the girls cheered and celebrated.

**-Flashback Pause—**

Sokka sat up straight on the scaffolding. It was a hellish week to remember for the guys B-ball club; from cleaning the locker room, washing the uniforms, running errands, even escort/chauffeuring. In short the guys were having a miserable time. However Sokka remembered that it was the second day that his troubles truly began.

**-Back to the Flashback—**

The Cheer squad just finished their workout and ordered their servants to clean the courts. As Sokka grabbed a broom he noticed Tylee rubbing her left shoulder with a pained expression on her face.

"Over did the shoulder?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda went to far with the back flips." She said semi-cheerily.

Once again Helpful-Haru had to chime in. "Why don't you help her out with that Sokka-san."

"Huh?"x2 came their reply.

"What you helped me out when my arm spased out midgame last time remember?" Haru reminded, "I am sure you can help her."

Tylee gained a new sparkle in her eyes. "So cutie-kun can give massages?" She said shyly inching her way closer to the blue loving teen. No one seemed to notice the other dark skinned teen twitch at the last word.

Sokka leaned back trying to get some space between him and the physically 'gifted' cheerleader. Settle down hormones settle down.

"Well…" Sokka said scratching the back of his head. "I…"

"is terrible at them!" interrupted Katara hastily. She marched over to the two and stood between them as if shielding Sokka for protection…or more like guarding territory.

"You really don't want a massage from my brother Ty-chan." The younger sibling stated flatly.

"Why?" curious was Tylee.

"He…he is really bad at them. You would be lucky if you didn't come out feeling worse then you are now." Katara seemed to rush through her explanation as if she just thought it up.

She continued. "Really those hands of his should be considered dangerous weapons because of how he makes you feel afterwards."

"Hey!" Sokka cried hoping to defend himself. "I thought you liked my massage last time! You didn't complain like this." The small audience of teens around the siblings and Tylee were beginning to enjoy the new entertainment and took seats for the next act.

"wel-Well how could I not feel that way." Katara countered turning her back to her brother and placing her fists on her hips. This was her classic 'I am right so listen' stance.

However her following remarks and gestures caused more than a few eyebrows to travel skyward among the crowd.

"With how you did my shoulders…" her tone was as resilient as ever as she slowly shrugged her shoulder one at a time feeling the rotation of every muscle and bone.

"And the pressure on the knots in my back as you went down…" her arms slowly went from her hips to cross her chest hugging her sides.

"Not to mention how you twisted my legs…" her tone was much softer and her whole body quivered for a nano-second. Was it getting hotter in here?

"And the feet…oh the feet...you…feet." Katara couldn't finish her statement as her eyes dazed over and a small amount of drool escaped her lips.

The spectators were in shock. Some of the boys had blood dripping from their noses and others were having trouble standing up straight. The girls weren't fairing much better, many were blushing bright red while others seemed to be lost in daydream of their own.

Sokka is many things, unfortunately oblivious and prideful are two of them. With Katara's back to him he never noticed her facial expressions when she spoke nor did he register the way she spoke almost dizzily. Sadly all he took in was that his own sister verbally assaulted his massaging skills. He was not going to let this stand, who was she to denounce his abilities like that. While completely ignorant to the small audience, he marched past his zoned out sibling and to the bewildered Tylee. He took her hand without stopping and all but dragged her away.

"Well how bout we let Ty decide then!" Sokka challenged as he pulled the surprised girl's arm along. "Com'on Ty, I will show Katara. Number 7 will work for the shoulders and I will use Number 11 for the back just in case too."

"Number?" a confused Tylee repeated following the taller teen.

Katara snapped back to reality after hearing 'number 7'. "Huh…what?" she said alarmed. "Wait Number 7 and Number 11 but…" her words never reached Sokka as he disappeared with Tylee into the girls locker room.

She was left there, her hand extending towards the closing locker room door right before it slammed shut. The echo of the door pierced the otherwise quite gym.

"bu…but I like Number 11…" Katara pouted in a small voice. Anger suddenly overtook her and she stumped her foot and threw her fists to the ground like a spoiled child whose treat was taken from her. "BAKA-SOKKA!"

Needless to say the spectators were beside themselves. Did they really just witness some weird tv drama like event? What was going to happen next? And why didn't anyone seem to care about poor Aang who had past out on the floor, complete with swirly eyes.

About an hour of moans, cries, shrills and other sounds of approval came from the locker room. Everyone that was still conscious pressed himself or herself to the door and against the wall. Katara already made her exit, stumping and mumbling all the way. The feminine sounds soon died down to nothing and all was quite. The group practically jumped from the front of the door. Not a moment later the door flew open revealing a confident looking Sokka with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright Katara lets ask Tylee what her thoughts of my skills are." Sokka confidently boasted.

There was silence for a few seconds. The crowd could only blink at the zealous teen.

Finally someone spoke up. "Aah dude, Katara left a while ago."

"What!" Sokka scanned the area and sure enough she was nowhere to be seen. "Why that little. My pride is at stake here and she just deuces out." He grumbled.

"Umm Sokka, what did you do to Tylee?" Jet questioned brining his friend's attention to the crowd.

"Huh. Oh I just gave her a massage that's all. Her back was tighter than I thought so I had to work slower on her." Oh the power of misconception, the guys currently holding their noses are a testament to that. Did he seriously just say that with a straight face?

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a detestable sister/critic to find."

He made his way to the exit mumbling something along the lines of, 'mumble…when I find her mumble…mumble.' Then he was gone. Just like that.

The students looked at the exit door as it closed, then at the door to the locker room, then back to the exit. 'What just happened?'

"Girls" Spoke Suki gaining the attention of everyone. "Locker-room NOW." She ordered.

The girls obeyed quickly and without question dashing into the locker-room. Haru was about to follow when a female hand stopped him in his tracks.

"GIRLS locker-room duh!" On-ji said sarcastically before slamming the door close.

"Hey are we just to sit here and wait!" Haru shouted.

The door flew open again with On-ji. "Finish cleaning then." And once again she disappeared behind the door leaving behind the now more annoyed guys.

Within the Locker-room the girls search for their head-cheerleader and 'victim' of Sokka. "Here she is." called one of the girls.

They found Tylee laying facedown on a table on top of a yoga matt. She was still fully clothed at least, but her face was in a pillow and her arms laid at her sides. She was completely motionless, was she even breathing? Suki made her way to the table and was about to shake her to make sure she was ok.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Suki jumped back from Tylee like a frighten cat. "Sorry…" Tylee apologized in a calm softer voice. "just…just let me stay like this for a little while more please."

Suki finally recovered from her shock, but was still in disbelief. Tylee, the forever bubbly, energetic, 24/7 sugar-rush girl was laying on a table completely immobile and speaking in such a serene soft tone. The girls blinked at the static girl on the table they couldn't believe it either.

"Tylee-senpai?" On-ji spoke up.

"Yes On-ji chan." came the slow, calm tranquil reply from the girl on the yoga matt.

On-ji shook herself out of her stupor. "What happened with Hyouzen-san?"

Just hearing the name made Ty shiver. She slowly turned her head to the girls revealing dazed over half awake eyes and the smallest dreamy smile they had ever seen. "Katara was right," She answered confusing the group even more.

"He is bad at massages?" Suki asked perplexed.

"Not even close."

"Then what Ty?"

"Those hands of his ARE dangerous weapons…hehe."

"What do you mean?"

Tylee took a _long_ _deep_ breath and rose to a sitting position. She shivered with a smile from every movement of her back and arms. "What I mean ladies is that Sokka-kun has a new job for the rest of the week and more."

**-Flashback end (damn is it hot in here.)—**

_**A/N:**_

_**Looks like Sokka is in for it alright. The first chap of my latest Avatar story is complete. I have 5 chap plan for this short story so look forward to it.**_

_**I beg forgiveness for my poor grammar skills. I just like writing my imagination, and it has a really bad grade in English. **_

_**Leave a comment if you want but please none about my grammar. I know, (sniff) I try my best.**_

_**So until next time Later.**_


	2. CH2:Princess bout, 'Gravity bites'

**Sokka's Best Unlucky Day CH 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made. **

**CH 2**: Princess bout, Azula vs. Yue vs. Suki. "Gravity Bites!"

As the memories ran through his mind Sokka shuddered. 5 days. 5 Days of becoming the official masseur of the girls cheer club. So many girls, so many odd noises and odd time requests that, under the bet clause, he was not allowed to turn down. They even grabbed him during lunchtime, which was a sacred holy hour made by the Spirit's of food as a haven and time of rest for students during school.

Sokka walked down the hallway suddenly realizing that something wasn't right. He knew the girl's club only had about 15 members. He had to do 8 girls a day before they let him leave. Sokka's super genius brain went to work: 8 girls a day x 5 days = 40 girls total. While he did not have the best memory of faces even he had noted that some of the girls that came to him were not in the club. Who the heck were they?

Sokka's brow furrowed, his eyes shut tight as he tried to remember who the girls he worked on were. Only flashes of arms, backs, feet, legs and swim suits and towels came to mind. Then came the sounds, the moans, soft cries of his name and…

_Drip-drip_. Sokka had to hold himself up on the wall with one hand as the other was used to pinch his nose.

'Ok for now lets not think about such things.' Sokka thought to himself. 'Important thing to do right now is hide from insane girls that are trying to get _my_ hands on them.' He was supposed to be free now that the bet week was over. Why wouldn't these girls leave him alone?

At that moment most of the male student body, and some of the male educators, grew a purple shroud of jealousy and envy that radiated off their bodies scaring most of the girls. An image of a tall tan-skinned student's silhouette passed by their mind's eye. Target.

Sokka paled and shivered. "What was that?" Why did it feel like he just made new enemies? He needed to find a place to hide and quick. So off he ran again.

Fun fact that Sokka will realize about running in halls, you can't really stop on a dime when someone else suddenly appears from around a corner. You can however come to a stop after both bodies ram into each other and land on their rear-ends. Physics, go fig.

Sokka's 'yelp' of surprise out classed the others person's 'squeal' of surprise.

While Sokka rubbed his damaged tailbone, his crash partner was holding their head with a light groan.

Sokka looked up and saw, "eep Azula!" he squeaked. Did he seriously just hall-slam the scariest and sadistic-est ('that's a word right?') girl in school, Kakiko Azula. The same girl that is able to turn a guy to bitter ashes with just a glance because they annoy her.

That purple shroud feeling of death from before seemed to lighten and snigger at this new development.

Azula gazed up, "Sokka-sama?" Her voice was soft and uncharacteristically small.

Now the purple feeling grew 3 folds what it was before.

Azula shook herself from the momentary slip in personality. "I mean Hyouzen, what is the meaning of this?" she questioned in her normal 'I-am-superior' tone as she climbed to her feet.

"umm" Sokka was still in a stupor it seems.

"Umm is not a language I understand."

Sokka came back to his senses. He needed to tread carefully least those gold eyes incinerate him.

"Sorry for that Kakiko-san." He said as politely as possible. "I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention." He said but his thoughts were, 'gotta run, gotta run, etc.'

"I think that is more than obvious Hyouzen." Her eyes were starting to get sharper.

"Yeeahh. Well apology done, gotta run, later."

Sokka was about to take off when a foot swept his own. He once again made contact with the cold ground.

"And where do you think you are going hmm?" Azula stood in front of the downed male with her arms crossed over her chest her eyes scanning him.

"Umm…away?" was his answer. Wasn't that what both parties wanted?

"So you run into me causing me to fall to the ground, and possible hurt my back and hips, give a weak apology and then you are going to run off like nothing happened at all." She summarized to the poor young man. She shook her head disapprovingly, "No, no that just won't do at all. There needs to be compensation."

"Compensation?" Sokka repeated already fearing something.

"Yes compensation. Something to show how truly regretful you are for your actions and ease my own feelings of anger and resentment. Why would it be polite, or wise, for you to simply run off and leave a beautiful young woman like myself in resentment and pain knowing you could have done something more to aid?"

She answered herself. "Of course not. It would not be proper at all. Words by themselves may not even be a suitable form of restitution considering I was physically injured. Yes, the physical pain I received, while light, may grow more uncomfortable later on. Upper and lower back pains have the ability to manifest hours after they were strained. You would not want me to arrive home and suddenly be in too much pain to even sit in a chair?"

"I wouldn't think so. So I believe our best course is to treat the injured areas before they have a chance to possibly become too agonizing for me to endure. It might even be a good idea to deal with other areas like the legs just in case. So how about as proper compensation you give me a number eighteen?" Azula opened her eyes and smiled towards Sokka only to find no one.

Azula blinked…and again. She looked left and saw nothing, looked right and saw nothing. She looked behind her and saw the tip of a ponytail dash into another hallway. She was alone now.

The veins in the head ticked with anger. How dare that peasant run off in the middle of her carefully thought up excuse to get another massag…I mean explanation of what proper compensation should be.

Her eyes lit with fire. "Get back here Sokka!" and she was off.

Sokka took off somewhere around 'treat injured area'. Heaven help him if Azula caught him in her crazier then normal state. And what the hell was up with the 'sokka-sama' thing in the first place that was just plain...

A sudden memory of one of his jobs came to him. He was working on kneading the muscles on the back of one girl with dark hair. He just undid a knot and heard a soft and sweet voice call his name in an eerily similar manner.

Sokka gulped with fear, while running too, did he do what he thinks he may have done. He was so lost in his thought, again, that he never noticed the small string down the hall on the floor.

'_**Lets hope that memory was someone else, otherwise we are in bigger trouble than we thought**__._' Said Chibi-Sokka suddenly popping out of thin air on Sokka's shoulder.

"Yeah no kidding." Agreed Sokka as he continued down the hall. "Azula was acting more insane than usual."

'_**This coming from the guy having a conversation with a Chibi version of himself**_**.**' Chibi pointed out.

"Hey shut-up. I have been under a lot of stress lately. How would you feel having to deal with all these crazy girls?" Sokka countered.

Chibi-Sokka palmed his face. '_**Dude I am you. I think I have an idea**_.'

'Stupid know it all.' Thought Sokka.

'_**I heard that**_**.**' Replied the inner self.

'Grrr thought ease dropper.'

'_**That too, and did you just growl in your mind**_?'

"Get off my back already!"

-TWING-

'**twing?**'

"Twing? What's tw…wahh."

Sokka flew forward like a tree that had just been cut down.

"Ouch." Was Sokka's soft cry as he lay face down on the floor, unmoving.

'**Gravity is having a field day with us today**.' Said Chibi-Sokka in the same position as his counter part.

With a groan Sokka rolled over and noticed a dark green cord, or string maybe, around his ankles. Who would leave out a random piece of string in the hallway where anyone moving at high speeds would trip over it?

"Sokka-kun are you alright?" came a familiar feminine voice.

Sokka looked over his shoulder to see Suki standing in the doorway of the home-ec room. Well at least this time it was a friendly face, and this one was offering a hand to get him off the ground.

"Hey Suki, yeah just being the down to earth guy I am." He joked taking the offered hand from the girl.

'**Oh please tell me you did not just say such a lame joke, we can come up with better stuff than that**.' Chibi sighed.

To his surprise the brown haired girl giggled at the joke.

'**uh oh she laughed, I have a bad feeling big man**.'

'or maybe she thinks I am funny.'

Chibi smacked his forehead hard enough to leave an imprint.

Now back on his feet Sokka addressed his friend.

"So, What are you doing here Suki?"

"Oh me, I had to fix up some rips in my gi before the tournament tomorrow." She answered holding a roll of dark green tread in her hand and pointing to a table in the room where her uniform laid.

Chibi stared at the roll of tread then to the floor where the string had trip Sokka up laid and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I heard someone running down the hall so I came to see what was up."

"Oh cool, well good luck with that. Would like to lend a hand but can't sew, so later." The blue clad teen was about to make for the exit, however he was stopped before his foot even touched the tiled floor.

Suki was holding onto Sokka's arm with both her own effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Hold on a minute. I don't know about your sewing but I know how you could lend a hand…or two."

"Okaay…how pray tell?" Sokka asked nervously and was wondering when she was going to release his arm.

"Well," She began as her eyes traced the boy's hands for a moment while leading him into the room. "You know how I get all nervous before any big match right? I always go on an insane training sessions and my body just gets so very sore…and tense."

'**Warning, Warning: Chibi to Sokka, Chibi to Sokka! We have a spike in female threat levels, I Repeat a Spike In Female. Threat. Levels!**' Chibi-Sokka yelled into a tiny megaphone while wearing a tiny army helmet.

Sokka nodded in understanding, but to which person is the question.

Suki continued. "Well I was just thinkin' that maybe you could help me out with that little problem." The chestnut brown haired girl smiled.

Even with all the warning lights and loud noises in his head Sokka couldn't stop himself. "umm how exactly?" Last time she wanted help before her tournament she used him as a sparring partner for nearly 5 hours, yet this time he had a chill at what kind of help she wanted.

Chibi Sokka was jumping up and down pleading for his physical double to make a break for it.

Suki was drawing little circles on Sokka's arm with her finger and licked her lips at her idea. "Well I was thinkin that a good shiatsu targeting the legs and arms would be just the thing to get rid of all that soreness and tension. Then I won't be so nervous when my match comes ya'know."

Sokka had a blank stare for a moment, while on his shoulder Chibi-Sokka was thumbing through a large book and wearing glasses.

'shiatsu, shiatsu…lets see shatter, shelter, shimmer, too far. Ah here it is Shiatsu.'

Shiatsu shi·at·su (shē-ät's) n. A form of therapeutic massage in which pressure is applied with the thumbs and palms to those areas of the body used in acupuncture.

Chibi-Sokka left eye twitched and real Sokka gulped loudly. 'She is trying to get a massage out of me too!'

Chibi Sokka elegantly removed his glasses and gestured to the air in front of them. '**Sokka meet obvious, obvious meet Sokka. You guys should talk**.'

"What do you think Sokka-kun, can you give me a hand with this?" Suki asked her eyes sparking into Sokka's own.

Sweet was dripping from every pour as Sokka looked into the longing, pleading, sparking eyes of the girl with the green hair band. His mind was running and lighting speed to come up with something.

"I, I, I." So much for the speed of thought.

"Have other engagements to attend to." A third voice chimed in.

Suki, Sokka and Chibi-Sokka head's snapped to the new arrival to see a miffed looking Azula standing in the doorway of the classroom. Only Chibi-Sokka could see the powerful heat vision her golden eyes were using to burn the common girl's arm off of Sokka.

"And what do you mean by that Kakiko-san?" Suki asked in an even tone releasing Sokka and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Azula strolled up to the two and stood opposite Suki and mirrored her by crossing her arms as well.

"Not that it is any concern of yours Shimaki. But Hyouzen-Kun owes me a gratuity for an earlier incident on my person. And I plan to collect." She answered in that 'holier-than-thou' tone.

'Wow that's a fancy way of saying 'he bumped into me and he owes me one now.' Thought Sokka with Chibi-Sokka nodding in agreement.

Suki narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Well I don't know about any 'gratuity' but as you can see currently Sokka-Kun is talking to me about helping me out for my tournament like a good friend would."

Azula's hand rose to cover her growing smirk. "My my, a tournament you say. Do

You really think such a commoner like you stands a chance in a ring against elites, or is this one of those uncivilized slugfest that meet in parking lots and abandoned buildings."

A dark aura began to envelope Suki yet she kept up a smiling face. "Well I wouldn't expect a little princess like you to know anything about real world fighting. Heaven forbid you might break a nail or work up a sweat."

Azula gained a tick mark on her head along with a matching aura of impending feminine doom. "Care to test that theory of yours Shimaki!" She dared her face inches away from the other girl. When did they get that close?

"Any time princess!" retorted Suki through gritted teeth set in a freaky smile.

Sokka shook in fear as the figure of a serpentine blue dragon formed behind Azula and a giant black Sea serpent formed behind Suki.

'**Sokka I think its time to run again**.' Chibi-Sokka said as he tightens the laces on his tiny shoes.

'Right Good thinking.' He agreed as the girl's auras began to clash and lighting and thunder could be heard and seen.

He slowly backed up and was almost to the back door when…

"Where do you think you are going?" Dark heavy tones x2.

Sokka nervously looked into the girls (?), or two really pissed off monster snake things, eyes'. "umm" Think, think crap can't access brain. Chibi help!

Sokka suddenly pointed out the window and shouted. "I was going outside to check out that giant mushroom."

Puff. "huh?" x2. The girl's auras of fury dissipated from the unexpected reply.

Curious the Girls looked out the window to see a teacher carrying a giant cactus walking by.

"Sokka-kun that's not a mushroom it's a…" Suki's comment fell to no ears as she turned back to where the boy should have been but now was not.

New fury encompassed the two teenage girls and their eyes became hidden behind a pitch-black shadow.

"First to catch him gets first dips." Suki declared in a monotone voice.

"Deal."

"It went from weird to just plain scary." Sokka panted out as he ran for it like two demons were after him, which in this case could be considered true.

'**Shut up and keep running**.' Chibi said from his shoulder. '**Also don't look back**.'

"huh?" Sokka turned his head to see two dust trails from the two 'demons' he just ditched.

"Crap." **'I told you not to look. Hurry up and hide man**.'

It took the dark skinned youth two hallways, one stairway and a four way before he just dashed into the nearest room. This school is pretty big isn't it. Upon hearing the two girls run past said room continuing down the hallway he visibly relaxed to the floor.

"Safe!" he cried in relief.

"Sokka-kun?" maybe not.

Sokka turned to see the dark skinned and blue eyes of the student council President Gekko Yue. He breathed a sigh of relief again, Yue was a sweet, kind, and innocent girl that wouldn't try anything…right? Its not like she was one of the girls he gave a massage to…was she?

'**Hey don't ask me. Most of the higher level functions where forced off when you did your thing with the ladies**.' Chibi self-confessed.

"Yo Gekko-kaichou." The teen greeted from his spot on the floor in front of the door.

The snow-white haired girl giggled from behind the large desk full of paperwork and books. "I told you already, you don't have to call me Kaichou Sokka-kun. We have known each other since we were kids haven't we." Yue chided playfully.

Sokka smiled finally feeling like he could relax for a second. Yue rose from her chair and walked to a small table against the wall with a kettle of hot water and some cups laid out.

"Would you care for some Tea Sokka-Kun?" she asked in her gentle voice and smile on her face.

Sokka smiled back and used his arms to pick himself up off the ground. "That would be great Yue." He said making his was to the dark skinned beauty. "I need something to clam me down from all this mess."

Yue poured a cup of tea for the both of them. She handed him one and picked up the other.

"Mess? Is something wrong? Did the teacher get mad at you for sneaking jerky snacks in class again?" Yue teased as she went back to her chair at the big desk.

"Hey he only caught me that one time!" Sokka retorted defensively. "That stupid teacher even confiscated all my precious jerky, saying 'there was no reason to have this much in a classroom.' Hmmp."

"Didn't you have almost 30 sticks of jerky?" Yue asked.

Sokka took a seat on the chair facing the desk and calmly took a sip of his tea. "It was only 22. Plus did you know they make great brain food." Sokka commented and Chibi-Sokka nodded in agreement while licking his lips at the thought of the meaty treats.

Yue sweat dropped and had an off smile. "Is that how it is?" She then went back to work writing something on a sheet of paper in front of her.

Sokka let the cup of warm tea rest in his lap as he eyed the blue-eyed beauty behind the desk. Her desk had a large stack of paperwork on her left hand side, while books and notebooks were stacked up on her right hand side. She was busy filling out some kind of printout; Her delicate hand gracefully writing down notes and comments. Her hypnotizing blue eyes lost in concentration, a part of her long white hair lay along her left shoulder every so often she would play with the strand.

'**Yo big guy your focus if drifting a little there**.'

'Hey' Sokka countered, 'I am just enjoying the company.'

'**More like the view. I saw you getting lost in her eyes, her long pure hair, the way her brow twitches cutely when she is in deep thought**.' Chibi said a little dazedly at the end.

'Umm I didn't notice the twitching brow thing.'

'…'

'Now who is losing focus.'

'…**No comment.**'

The 'wolf' tailed duo was taking from their little conversation by the sound of a sigh and pop. Yue rested her pen on the table and stretched herself in her chair.

"Working hard there aren't you." Sokka said.

Yue sighed again as she sat back up. "Yeah all this paperwork." She looked at the large mountain next to her. "This is all for the school festival next week. Club proposals, budgets, last minute fund requests, and supplies forms."

"Yikes." Replied Sokka eyeing the tall pile of papers. "That's alotta work there."

"Tell me about it." Yue said as she rotated her neck and used one hand to rub her tiring shoulder.

Sokka overly kind nature wanted him to help his childhood friend out some way. "Hey let me help you with that." He said getting up from his chair and making his way behind the desk.

Yue smiled kindly and spoke, "Thanks, but last time you helped me with council paperwork we couldn't understand any of your grammar."

"In my defense it WAS for the poetry club, I thought they would get haikus." Sokka said, "and (2) that's not what I was suggesting."

"What was Sokka-kun?" Yue asked curious turning to the boy now right next to her.

"Lay back in the chair, I think I can at least help your neck." Sokka ordered with a kind smile as he was directly behind the student president.

"O..kay" Yue said oddly, but complied without any hesitation.

'**Hmm why does this seem strangely familiar**?' Wondered Chibi-Sokka with his hand on his chin in thought as he watch the events unfold. Suddenly a loud beeping noise sounded from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a small cell phone like device. He looked into the screen and his eyes grew wide. '**What the! FTL meter is raising fast! Why is it going off now?**'

(FTL meter = 10 pm)

It all happened in slow motion. Yue leaned back into the chair.

(FTL meter = 11 pm)

Sokka cracked his hands and wiggled his fingers loose.

(FTL meter = 12 pm)

Chibi-Sokka scanned every inch of the room for some sign of anything.

(FTL meter = 13 pm)

Sokka lowered his hands down towards Yue's shoulders.

(FTL meter = 15 pm)

Sokka's hands were only a centimeter from Yue's body as she closed her eyes in preparation.

(FTL meter = 17 pm)

Suddenly the door to the student council room was almost blasted open and time returned to normal.

"IS Sokka in here!" cried the voice of two out of breath girls. Azula and Suki to be exact.

Sokka's hands, that were a mere millimeter from contact with the white-haired beauty, flew above his head in surrender.

"hehe hey girls, whats up." Sokka asked lamely trying to play cool. Hard to do when you hands are above your head.

'**Crap thought we lost them, but that explains the meter.**' Said Chibi-Sokka. However, he noticed that the FTL meter was still going up and much faster than before.

(FTL meter = 26 pm)

The two girls marched into the room quickly, not even bothering to close the door behind them. In a perfect display of synchronized movement they approached the desk and crossed their arms infront of them.

(FTL meter = 39 pm)

"Hey yourself Hyouzen-san." Azula declared in controlled anger.

"We have been looking for you Sokka-kun." Suki said in that very, very scary sweet voice.

Sokka began to back up away from Yue's chair almost to the window, calculating his chances of surviving the 3rd story drop. Yue herself remained in her seat her eyes still closed. Sokka tried to play the stupid card, he has a large stack of those these days ya'know. "Re-Really. Whatever do you need me for?"

(FTL meter = 46 pm)

Azula spoke up first again. "Well the small matter of the gratuity you owe me for the pain you caused me."

Suki ignored the other girl. "I don't know about that but, I really want your help before my match."

(FTL meter = 53 pm)

Electricity passed from their eyes and again they joined in perfect unison. "We want our massages!"

-BOOM-

There was an explosion of frozen rage as Yue shot up slamming her hands on the desk causing the books to fall over the edge. "IF YOU TWO WOULD HAVE MIND YOUR OWN DAM BUISNESS AND LEFT US ALONE I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MY MASSAGE."

The room was dead silent. Suki and Azula were hugging each other from fear. Sokka and Chibi-Sokka were stupefied mouths agape and eyes wide. Chibi warily pointed his meter at Yue and read the output, Female Threat Level = 85 pheromones.

'**I don't care if you have to jump out the window, but lets get out of here**!' Chibi told his physical self.

Azula and Suki coward in fear from the aura the darker skinned girl radiated. That was until Yue's words sunk in, then a whole new aura sweep the room. Azula released Suki and stood her ground before the student president.

"And what is that suppose to mean kaichou-san." Azula asked placing her hands on the desk and leaning in.

Yue rose from her seat meeting Azula's eyes. Their auras began a battle for supremacy, the swirling churning darkness's colliding with one another. "Well Kakiko-san," Yue said in a suppressed sweat tone. "With all the work I have piled up for the school festival I have been run quite ragged and Sokka-kun, being the kind and sweet man that he is, was about to aid me in relieving me of some of that stress."

"That was before you and Shimaki-san decide to barge in and interrupt us." Yue finished her eyes bold and strong.

Suki now completely out of her earlier stupor made herself known. "Hey Sokka-kun already agreed to help ME prepare my body before my tournament."

"You mean relief me of the pain he caused me earlier when he knocked me to the ground." Azula corrected.

The room was being suffocated by the dark auras the girls were pouring out. It was like witnessing an epic battle of powerful Valkyries about to unfold, their very presence causes the earth to rumble and the sky to shiver. Their battle would be beautiful and chaotic, unable to be comprehended by any male. Not like the only male in the room was going to stick around to find out the outcome anyway.

Sokka had shuffled his way around and was a good 15 feet to the door. He could make it easily in seconds; question was would the girls beat him there.

"Oh Sokka-kun…" came the overly sweat voice of Yue.

"…Where do you think…" began Suki in an even tone.

"…You are going this time?" Finished Azula in her natural commanding attitude.

Sokka flinched. He could feel them looking at him without turning around like frozen sharp lightning. Yue must have had that innocent smile with her eyes closed, but could still see everything; Suki would have her fist poised on her hips arms akimbo, and Azula she undoubtedly had her arms in front of her chest and her eyes held in her infamous 'disobey-and-suffer' stare. Each one starting to gain a shroud of promised pain.

Sokka's mind raced for an answer. 'Chibi-self I have either a brilliant idea or a really stupid one.' Sokka mentally said.

'**Knowing our track record this one may do more harm then good but…**'

Sokka, with his back still to the girls, straighten himself out and summed up what bravado he had left in him. He could only pray that this idea would work right, cause it had the potential to backfire with fearsome levels of feminine fury. Before the trifecta of semi-physic estrogen powered death glare could gain any more strength, Sokka made his move.

"So let me get this right." _'don't kill me, don't kill me.'_ "each of you wants a massage from me for one reason or another right." He stated doing his best to make his tone sound like a detective who discovered some puzzle.

The girls relaxed some what as they listened to the captive male. His calm demeanor threw off their heated tension.

"Azula," Said girl perked up at her name, "wants one cause I ran into her, so she want me to help her with her lower back." 'here goes nothing'

"She wants me to carefully apply pressure to the knots in her lower back." He spoke in a slower slightly deeper voice for effect. "Starting from the hips she wants my hands to drift and remove the pain as I travel slowly but firmly up her spine. Roaming and spreading out to the broader areas to help heal her aching."

Azula started to shuffle in place, her shroud of fury all but gone as her mind was disappearing into fantasy.

"Now Suki wants help because of her tournament." Now Suki tuned into the conversation. "I know from past experience how bad she gets before a match. She always goes overboard with her practices. She could really use help with her tense legs. If I did I would start from the calves, making sure to rub and stretch every inch carefully. Then I would need to move up to the thighs, hamstrings, and upper legs, here I need to make sure to apply just the right pressure at the right points to remove all that pint up anxiety."

There goes Suki. '**Good number two is out as well keep it up, big Sokka'**

"Finally Yue needed some relief from being behind a desk all day." Yue perked up completely ignoring the other two girls lost in a different world. Sokka continued in his nonchalant tone, "Sitting behind a desk for hours on end reading and filling out documents would really do a number on the shoulders and back, not to mention the neck." As a testament to his claim Yue unconsciously stretched in her chair and rolled her shoulders.

"She has always been a workaholic when it came to helping people so I guess she is pretty tight. I would need to put a lot more force for her. I can be broad with her back using a combination of pulling and wringing, then finish off with thumbs presses and lastly finger feathering."

'**She is almost out. This is really working, go for the kill big guy**.'

Real Sokka lifted his arms and moved his hands and fingers in the air as if giving an imaginary massage to the air. The slow movements of his shadow massage adding to the imagination of the girls.

"Now the neck and shoulders. I start with my fingers and knead both shoulders and apply pressure gradually. Moving to the shoulders and apply pressure in small circles from top to bottom. Hmm, since she is ticklish around the neck I am gonna have to be careful when I cradle her head for the neck lifts. Finally finishes the whole thing with one last strong kneading of each muscle moving down from the neck to the back. That should do it." Sokka declared cheerfully turning to the group of girls.

Azula was much more relaxed, but she was hugging her sides' tightly. Suki was sitting on the edge of the desk with her fingers playfully walking back and fourth on her thigh and silly smile on her face. Yue was lying back in her chair, her head facing the ceiling her hands cradling her face. However the big problem was that each of them now had their sites set completely on Sokka. This was a problem he did not want.

'Great I was hoping it would work, I need to distracted them more.'

'**No kidding the FTL meter already went off the scale, but I have one more idea but you need to be quick. Here goes**.'

Sokka nervously rubbed the back of his head. The hungry gazes of the girls were really hard to deal with for the dark skinned teen. He cleared his throat and asked, "My only question is; should I also use the oils and lotions to make it more effective?"

Each girl was now frozen in place, eyes blank and gone, and a light red on their cheeks and a bubbly aura of mixed reds and pinks surrounding them. By the time they came to their senses, 1 min 27 sec later, Sokka was long gone.

Azula was fuming. "Why that sneaky little peasant. How dare he escape again!"

Suki was mumbling incoherent words in her spot on the desk all the while her dark shroud grew in intensity.

Yue however seemed the most calm at the moment. She was still leaning back in her chair on the desk, but her hands that were cradling her head now rested in her lap.

"Now girls you should really calm down." Yue said in a nonchalant manner.

"How do you expect us to be calm after that Kaichou?" Suki roared at the student president jumping off the table and facing her.

"For once I agree with her." Azula chimed in. "How is it you can remain so level headed even though he played you just as bad as us?"

Yue sat up and rolled closer to her desk with a sly smile on her face. "Oh Sokka-Kun has always been this way." She explained as she reached for something behind a stack of books. "Dense, cute, oblivious, and enjoys playing games."

Azula and Suki's eyebrows rose when they saw the white haired girl pull out a …microphone?

"You just have to know how to play a better game to get the prize." Yue said amused. She flipped a switch on the microphone a 'bing-pong-bing' sound echoed throughout the hallway from the intercom system.

"Attention all students. This is your Student Body President Gekko Yue…"

- END - * ~ *

A-N:

**Sweet 2****nd**** Chapy is out. Took longer than I wanted but hey doing its out right. Please don't hang me!**

**Sokka is in some deep stuff now will he survive whatever the girls have planned? Keep reading to find out, the cliff is about to get good. **

_**Leave a comment if you want but please none about my grammar. I know, (sniff) I try my best.**_

_**So until next time Later**_


	3. CH 3:Apprentices Z & A Hide me sis!

**Sokka's Best Unlucky Day CH 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made. **

**CH 3**: Apprentices Zuko & Aang. "Hide me sis'!"

Students and teachers alike throughout the school were shaken from their activities as the intercom system's bell chimed.

"Attention all students, Attention all students. This is your Student Body President Gekko Yue…" came the announcement.

"As a prelude to the school festival next week we are sponsoring a special event today." The student president said cheerfully. "The prize for the event is full funding for the club or class that wins the game."

Cries and cheers could be heard all around the school.

"Full funding?"

"Seriously?"

"Awesome!"

"What's the game? What's the game?"

Yue continued "…With the help of an 'energetic' student. The contest is a simple game of 'capture the flag', however what makes this game more unique and challenging is that the 'flag' is a fellow student. The club or class that captures the student and brings him to the student council room first is the winner."

"For real?"

"Haha…that's a good one."

"Wonder who the 'flag' is?"

"don't care our club could use the money."

"…And the student that volunteered for this event is 2nd year Hyouzen Sokka!"

A large number of girls were giving surprised and excited cries of Sokka's name, while some of the guys…

"Who?"

"Isn't that the guy with the pony tail that made peanut butter blow up in Mechanist-sensei class last month?"

"Wait, the same guy that tried to get out of a test by having an octopus grab his face and called it 'penta-poks' Or something?"

"Why do I have the odd desire to pound him into the ground…strange."

Azula and Suki stood beside Yue in the student council room amazed and amused at the plan the seemingly innocent Yue was hatching. Yue still with her sweet tone continued her announcement, "When I give the signal the game will begin. Now remember Hyouzen-kun will try everything to not get caught, even lying about his involvement in the game so be careful he doesn't trick you. You may try anyway to capture the 'flag' but please take care not to hurt him, _especially his hands_, bad."

Again an odd number of females agreed with a salute to the speaker box, some even brandishing tools for capture out of no where.

"Did she say something about hands?"

"Nahh your just hearing things."

"Why do all the girls look so into this? And where did they get that rope from?"

Yue rose from her seat and leaned into the mic and declared, "…Well then as your student Body President I declare this game…START!"

"OWHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the roar throughout the campus as students started to run into the halls all for the purpose of capturing one poor student.

However there was one student that was still lying on their desk as if trying to sleep. "hwaaa, what has that baka gotten himself into now?" the student said with a sigh. "Better go check."

Sokka was panting in the hallway trying to recover from is dead sprint from the council room, when the gong went off so to speak.

"Oh come on," he cried out in exasperation. "can't a guy get a break?"

"Hey there he is!"

'Guess not.' Soon a group of students began their chase of our misfortunate young man.

"You gotta believe me, This is a setup!" Sokka yelled to the crowd behind him.

"Gonna have to do better than that Hyouzen."

"Yeah, Kaichou already warned us of your tricks."

Sokka groaned aloud. How was he going to get out of this one now that the whole school was after him? He saw ahead of him a new hallway and dashed to the right and behind the hallway door, letting the crowd run past him down the hall. He then made a break in the opposite direction, but was quickly stopped when he came upon a group of guys in baseball uniforms and equipment standing in his way.

"Hyouzen Sokka, We of the Baseball club will take you in and make a homerun for that full funding!" declared a tall student as he swung a bat back and fourth enthusiastically. The group behind him cheering their baseball gloves held high.

"Sorry guys but I am going to have to take a base…like maybe all the way to my house." Sokka half joked half serious.

"Strike him out guys!" And Sokka ran for it meeting more and more groups after his bounty.

One group came out while flashing cameras. "The Photography club will capture you in an artistic black and white action shots as we collect the bonus funding."

"How about a shot of my back getting further away!"

The next group wore lab coats and some had beakers of strange colored liquids. "It is a fact that the Science Research Club will ascertain the prize."

"How about this fact, 'an object (me) in motion stays in motion'."

And it continues with the next one, a group of girls in kimonos. "Hyouzen-sama the women's tea ceremony club will protect you hurry." Called a girl in a light red kimono in the middle.

However Sokka sweat dropped when he saw one of them. "Umm whats the giant net for?"

"hehe…ahh, we like to use big tea leafs?"

"ok…Hold the tea I will take the 'leaves'."

A large crowd now stood in his direct path blocking the hallway completely, "Hyouzen-kun, the Anime and Manga Research club will capture you for the glory of otaku and funding!"

"Hey is that a tsundere-loli-maid wearing cat ears outside." Sokka shouted pointing to the left.

"Where!" and the path was clear again.

Further down a young man wearing glasses stood with his head slightly down and one finger holding his forehead.

"hmp-hmp-hmp, Hyouzen-kun the Chess club will…" and Sokka just dashes by.

"Sorry I don't know any good chess puns so I will check you later."

'Please let me just'

"Prepare to be seized by…"

'Wahhhhhhhhhhh' Sokka cried.

-20 minutes later.-

"How (pant) many clubs (pant) and classes does this school have (pant)?" Sokka cried as he continued to run and evade clubs and classes all after his head. He didn't dare look back to count as the crowd of students became more like a stampede of wild animals than a student body.

He had a decent lead now but they wouldn't let up at all. He saw an open doorway to the right ahead of him and dashed full speed into the turn. Here he found a stairway to the left a door to the right and a girl right in front.

Que crash sound effect.

A simultaneous cry of pain followed by a mirror perfect motion of the arms to the head came.

Sokka looked up to see his latest victim of gravity on the floor in front of him rubbing their own wound. To his surprise he saw someone similar in skin tone and hair color, "Katara?"

"Sokka-nii?" She said, "What's the deal with…whoa." Katara didn't finish her question as her brother who was in obvious distress suddenly lifted her nearly off the floor.

"You gotta help me Katara!" Sokka shouted his voice reaching new levels of freaked out. "The whole school is after me and won't leave me alone." He declared as he shook the tan girl back and fourth by the shoulders.

Katara was starting to get dizzy. "What…did…you…do…this…knock that off!" she yelled smacking his arms away. She took a deep breath then continued, "So what's going on anyway with that announcement from Yue?"

"I don't know I think she is mad because she wanted me to massage her shoulders or something."

'Again with the massages' Katara growled as a tick-mark appeared on her forehead, 'it was better when I only knew of them.' She pouted.

The roar from the main hallway was getting louder as the students Sokka just evaded were catching up.

Sokka looked back at the door to the hall then to his sister in that annoying puppy dog panicked face. Katara herself looked at him with an expression that just scream you're an idiot you know that.

Sokka knew of one way out. His face gained a serious expression, "Number 24."

"Number 24?" Katara repeated curiously, then her eyes grew wide and her mood did a 180. "Number 24!" She repeated overly cheerily grabbing her brother's hand.

Sokka nodded vigorously as he heard the voices getting even louder. His sister then pulled him to the janitor's closet. She opened the door and tossed him in.

"Just stay quite ok." She said only a little less cheery. She saw him nod his head and she closed the door right before the crowd found the stairwell.

The crowd paused for a sec to see just a dark skinned-girl standing in the stairway.

She pointed up the stairs and simply said, "He went that way."

The crowd roared as they stampeded up the stairs to the next floor. What a crowd it was too; baseball players, rockers, cosplayers, even girls from her swimming club mixed into the carnage. Finally the last one went up and Katara walked into the hallway they came from happily singing a song.

"number~24, number~24, lala~lala, number~2~4."

-Within the closet-

Sokka stayed perfectly quiet as he heard the last remnants of the crowd's cry echo in the hallway. He didn't care that he was thrown in haphazardly by his sister, nor did he care that he was still on the nasty floor and his foot was in what he at least hoped was a mop bucket. However what he did wondered about, aside from his sister's weird song, was how long he was going to have to wait here. Either way Sokka at least wanted to sit up right. It was very dark in the janitors closet and he couldn't see anything as he sat up and attempted to get the bucket off his foot.

Sokka cursed the object in a whisper "Come on you stupid bucket…"

"Who's there?" asked a new voice from the back of the closet in a demanding whisper.

The new voice surprised Sokka and made him fall forward his chin hitting the floor. "Ouch…"

There was a clicking sound followed by the room being filled with a soft light.

"Sokka? Is that you?" the voice asked the downed tan-teen.

Sokka turned his head to face the voice, his eyes squinted from the soft light of a small flashlight, and as they adjusted he saw the owner of the voice.

"Zuko, What are you doing in here?" Sokka inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zuko said, "But first sit up and get that bucket off your foot, I can't take you seriously like this."

A moment to righten himself, with a little help from Zuko to get the bucket off, both teens now stood facing each other. Zuko leaned against the wall while Sokka leaned against a shelf. The small flashlight sat in between them.

"So why are you in a closet." Both asked at the same time.

"Hiding." Was the simultaneous answer. Both gave each other weird looks.

"From who?" again the synchronized Q and A was eerie.

"Mai/the whole school." Both answered again with perfect timing.

"Mai? / The Whole School?"

Zuko lifted his hand to stop further talks. "ok we have got to stop this cause it is weirding me out."

"Agreed." Sokka said.

"So why is the whole school after you?" Zuko asked.

"I am not really sure," Sokka answered honestly, "but I think it has to do with a massage."

At the last word Zuko's hands twitched.

It was Sokka's turn to ask, "So why are you here and avoiding Mai?"

Zuko reaction was interesting; he shuffled nervously on his feet and avoided eye contact. The usually straightforward Zuko seemed to be apprehensive and tense about something.

"Remember the other week…" Zuko asked shyly.

"I don't think I will ever be able to forget if I lived 5 lifetimes." Sokka replied in nervous tone.

"Yeah well remember when you wanted a break that lunch time and since you were already teaching me some of your 'numbers', I filled in without telling anyone?"

"ahan..oh..OH!…so Mai was the one that came in during that time." Sokka put together, 'So glad I missed that appointment.'

"Yeah she did." Zuko said gloomy.

Sokka took a thinking pose, "did you really do a bad job or something… I remember only teaching you the first 8 numbers. Is she that mad?"

Zuko was hesitant to reply, "I am not sure if she is mad or what. When I started it was just for the shoulders, but she told me it wasn't good enough and made me continue."

Sokka visibly paled, he jumped up and grabbed the shoulders of his friend before looked him straight in the eye. "Zuko did you use the first numbers one after another?" He asked in a grave, fearing voice.

The look on Sokka's face drove a chilled-fear right into Zuko, he couldn't respond with his voice and merely nodded his head. He hadn't seen Sokka looked this freaked out since the cafeteria told him that the meat delivery company went on strike and there was not going to be any deliveries for like a week.

"You fool." Sokka cried shaking Zuko, "I told you to never combine the first numbers, my dad told me that when the first numbers are put together they turn women into insane monsters."

()~()

Far off near a port, a tall dark-skinned man sitting in the captain's chair in a fishing boat sneezed. Simultaneously a dark skinned women in a nurse's uniform in a hospital in town sneezed.

'Hmm I hope I am not coming down with something.' She then stretched her back and smiled like a predator. 'ooh I know some man that owes me a number 26 tonight.' The previous man in the captain's chair suddenly shivered.

()o()

"What am I supposed to do?" Zuko asked desperately his gold eyes pleading to Sokka's blue eyes.

"Pray, and hope this all blows over." Was Sokka's grave reply. "but we can't stay here forever. We have got to get out of this placed." Zuko agreed without question.

Zuko cracked the door open and looked around. There was no noise or people around, he open the door all the way and the two teenagers walked out. Sokka leaned against the doorway into the hall and peeked out and saw no one. Zuko looked up the stairway and heard on one. Then they faced each other again, Sokka pointed to himself and then the hallway, and then he pointed to Zuko and then up the stairs. Zuko understood and nodded he would go up and Sokka would stay down here. They shared one last look and a silent 'good luck' and were off.

However not 15 feet down the hallway did Sokka get until he felt a sharp chilling aura and heard a whistling sound. In an instant he suddenly found himself impaled to the wall by pencils, pins and assorted school supplies of the pointy variety. He tried to move but the items speared his clothes to the wall good and tight. Then a figure calmly steps out into the open.

"Well if it isn't Hyouzen-san." Came the monotone voice of the very girl Zuko was avoiding.

"a..ha..ne oe ge…" Sokka's ability to form words seemed to be taking a break. Who could blame him since he was completely stuck to a wall and at the mercy of a deadly girl, who rumor has it could embed a toothpick into a metal locker.

What really did not help was the eerie way Mai was moving. Her head was leaning to the side lazily and she seemed to sway a bit as she moved towards him. It reminded Sokka of the first time he gave Katara a massage, she swayed everywhere and was uncharacteristically aggressive to everyone around him for 3 days, sisters are strange sometimes. Is this what happens when you combine the first numbers?

Mai stopped in front of Sokka and met his eyes; "I will make this reallll simple for you." How on earth does she make monotone sound so freakin scary, "Have you seen Zu…Zu..Zuko-kun?" Her words stuttered and her whole body quivered as she said his name.

Sokka managed to find his voice and he knew he had to protect his bro, the guy code right. He gave Mai his best nice guy smile, "Don't think I have seen.." 'ping' right next to Sokka's right ear a new pencil appeared.

"Please try and remember if you have Hyouzen-san," Mai said back in her normal monotone.

Sokka was sweating bullets but still stuck up for his friend. "I Really haven…" ''. Two new sharp objects appeared on the wall VERY close to one other thing Sokka values immensely.

"Your not lying right? That would be rude." Mai said while twirling another pen in between her fingers.

"He ran up the stairs not too long ago, you can still catch him if you hurry." Everyone knows that the guy code becomes null and void if the 'little guy' becomes endangered.

Without a word Mai took off for the stairs leaving Sokka still as a living poster.

'Now what do I do?' Sokka asked himself as he struggled to get down.

"Sokka-sempai I have been looking everywhere."

"Hun?" Sokka looked down to the voice. He saw a familiar younger student with short brown hair looking up at him.

"Aang?" The sight of the younger boy surprised Sokka.

"I finally found you, but what are you doing on the wall?" Aang asked curious.

"Well I am in charge of putting up the banners for the festival and got a little too into my work." Sokka said with a warm smile and pleasant tone.

"Oh is that how it is." Aang smiled happily.

If Sokka could move his arms he would have slapped his face.

"Oh but Sokka I need to asked you something really important." Aang's hyperness always seemed to distract him from sarcastic situations.

"Well that's great but could you first…"

"CAN YOU MAKE ME YOUR PUPIL?" Aang cut Sokka off.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

Aang went to his knees and bowed to the older teen. "I want to learn the ways of massage from you Sokka-senpai…no Sensei."

'Humm Sokka-Sensei…has a nice ring to it.' Sokka thought for a second. "Why would you want to learn how to give massages?"

Sokka was not able to see Aang's face from the bow turn red for a moment before hearing the short boys reply.

"Well…I think it would be a valuable skill to master and I can help more people with this skill." Aang declared looking up at Sokka still embedded to the wall.

'Always the happy helper, just like Katara.' Then Sokka heard a rumbling in the distance, like a charge of crazed hunters looking for their prey. He redoubled his efforts to break free.

"Aang you gotta get me down quick."

"Does that mean you will teach me sensei?" Aang looked up innocently, not knowing Sokka's turmoil.

The roar was getting louder and closer. "Fine I will teach you just hurry."

"Yes Sensei." Aang jumped for joy and began helping his new master down.

With Sokka now standing tall looked at the happy-go-lucky kid before him and place a caring hand on his shoulder. "Aang if you are to learn these skills there is one thing you must be able to do."

The gray-eyed boy looked into the blue sage like eyes of his sensei with wonder and curiosity. "What is that Sensei?" To Aang's eyes Sokka seemed to give off a radiance of wisdom seen only on philosophers of old.

"HEY THERE HE IS!"

"And that is Run like Mad!" Sokka yelled leaving behind a stunned Aang.

Aang could only watch as Sokka ran from the crowd like a rabbit running from a pack of wolves and disappear. The crowd vanished in their chase leaving behind a single silhouette of a person walking normally down the hallway and stop.

"What was that all about?" The sudden voice made Aang jump. Aang looked to see someone standing in the shadows.

"What the heck is going on around here?" The figure asked.

-END—

_**There you go chap 3 out for your enjoyment. IT takes a while but I still enjoy writing.**_

_**What will happen to Zuko? what about the many clubs after Sokka? will Aang be the next apprentice? Who is the mysterious figure at the end? What is so great about number 24? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**_

_**Find out as the story continues..(^}~{^)**_

_**Leave a comment about the story, just not the grammar please. I write for fun, I doubt I can make a living of it, although…hmmm.**_

_**Maybe I will take a page from Sokka and be a massage expert. **_


End file.
